


回家 - 13x23

by EmmaEsme, InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13季结局, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, cas/dean, dean/cas - Freeform, 一发完, 代替正剧, 剧透13季, 正剧背景, 男人间的吻, 致郁, 虐心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaEsme/pseuds/EmmaEsme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: 在Dean作出选择之后，Castiel做了什么。





	回家 - 13x23

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Home - 13x23](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712923) by [EmmaEsme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaEsme/pseuds/EmmaEsme). 
  * A translation of [Come Home - 13x23](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712923) by [EmmaEsme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaEsme/pseuds/EmmaEsme). 



> 中文微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

他坐在通往作战时的冰冷的大理石台阶上，隔着图书馆能看到那架庞大的望远镜。他的右手抓着左手，一次又一次地拧住。后面传来仓促的脚步声，听起来像是从遥远的海洋深处发出的沉闷重击。当脚步声停下来时，他慢慢转过身，越过自己的右肩回头望去。他沉默着，什么都说不出，但他的表情已经替他开口了。Mary和Bobby目瞪口呆地盯着他，他能勉强做的只是轻微摇了摇头，然后便移开了视线。他凝视着地板，迎来一种全新的感觉。他与这种陌生的感觉战斗，但他唯一能猜测到的是，这是想要哭泣的感觉……想流出眼泪……就像一个人类。他仍盯着前方发呆，只是不知不觉间开始咬住牙齿，一双蓝眼睛变得湿润。

 

··· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

“Dean，不行！”

那些话在他的脑海中回响了一千次，那个场景也在没完没了地重放。

“Cas，我没有选择！”Dean大声说，迅速转身面对着他，双眼泛着绝望的微光。

Cas震惊了。一个主的天使，震惊了。他的嘴唇在颤抖。他什么都说不出。如今，他已经认识Dean足够久了，久到让他清楚，他没办法说服Dean不要发疯。

“……你是引擎，但我来驾驶。懂吗？”Dean冷冰冰地对Michael提出条件。

“你太莽撞了，Dean……”Cas无能为力地看着Dean跟Michael做交易。他知道接下来会发生什么。他的心脏在下坠，整个身体都麻木了。他看到Michael脸上扬起一个小小的狡黠的笑，身上开始急不可耐地发着光。很快，他就会占据这副全新的容器。

“懂吗？”Dean重复道，比刚才更大声，要求对方给出明确的答复。

“好的，Dean。”Michael的语气里已经有了潜在的轻蔑。

Dean不在乎这阴阳怪气的语气。只要能救回他的家人，他什么都愿意做。于是他不耐烦地张开双臂，等待Michael附身。

Cas感觉自己会呕吐。等等，他不知道他为什么有这种感觉，因为他并不进食。然而这种反胃的难受感充斥着他的胸口。他用尽所有的力气忍着不要抓住Dean，不要尽可能紧地拥抱他。不知为什么，他想要牢牢抓住这个他爱着的Dean，了解的Dean，从今以后可能再也见不到的Dean。没有不必要的语言，Dean身上立即发出了刺眼的白光，而Michael先前的容器瘫倒在他们面前的地板上。当白光完完全全地包围住Dean时，他似乎仰头发出一个无声的咆哮。附身过程的结束就跟开始一样快。他知道他失去了Dean。

Cas长出一口气。这个动作对天使来说有些奇怪，因为他们并不需要呼吸。他发现自己越来越像人类了。当他回过神来，Dean正面对着他。

“我能感觉到他们，Cas。我能看到他们就在那里。”Dean的脸上满是惊叹。

“我知道，Dean。”Cas沉重地回答。Dean确实不了解荣光的力量……也不了解成为天使是怎样的感觉。

他把一只手放在Cas肩上。“我很快就能把他们救回来，快得你都反应不过来。Cas，别担心。”

“我可以跟你一起去。”Cas建议道。他一刻都不想让Dean离开自己视线。

“地堡里的人需要你。有人得跟他们待在一起。帮助他们。保护他们。如果局面恶化……”Dean的嗓音消失了，眼神变得空白。他这才明白让Michael附身这件事有多不保险了吗？

Cas盯了一会儿地板，感觉双眼奇怪地刺痛了起来。当他抬头望着Dean，发现视野竟然有些模糊。“好，Dean。”他愿意为他做任何事。任何事。

Dean一只手托起天使的脸，轻轻抬了起来，那双牧场般深绿的眼睛注视着Cas的双眼。“别担心。”他重复了一遍。“我很快就带着Sam和Jack回来了。”说完，他慢慢闭上眼睛，靠近了些，轻轻将抿起的双唇印在Cas的唇上。

Dean后退了两步，但Cas马上抓住了他，将他拉了回来，紧紧抱住。Dean在他耳边低声说了句话便飞走了，留下Cas在原地拥抱着空气。

“我也爱你……”Cas对自己说。

 

··· ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ······ ✧✦✧ ···

 

他不知道Mary和Bobby是何时离开的，也不确定他们是否跟他说了什么。因为他什么都看不到，什么都听不到。他被困在了失去一切的那一刻里。他把脸埋进双手中，感觉到自己在颤抖。他忘记了他是个天使，拥有强大的力量。幸好他的悲痛没有让他失去理智，用荣光摧毁整座地堡。他只感觉到温暖的液体划过脸颊。他的肩膀颤抖着，终于失声痛哭。他无法控制自己的身体。曾经他只需要一个轻松的手势就可以收回控制，如此简单，但是现在的他做不到。

他了解他的哥哥。他可能没怎么接触过这个Michael，但如果他是他那个世界的好战分子，是他从创世纪以来就了解的战士，那么，他知道自己的绝望是对的。即使是Dean，顽固、急躁的Dean，也不可能控制住他。如果Michael遵守这个交易，Cas知道Sam和Jack会很快出现在家里。不过他没有那么蠢，幻想Dean能跟他们一起回来。顺着这个思路，他渐渐止住了抽泣。他还有Jack。当然。Jack曾经把他从虚无空间带了回来，他肯定能拯救Dean。毫无疑问。

天使抬起了头。“我们要去找你，Dean。”他振作了起来，下定决心。“我们一定会找到你，带你回家。”

 

 

<全文完>

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ** Dean感觉不到Sam，因为Sam肋骨上有Cas的防天使追踪符咒。Dean说的“能感受到他们”指的是感受到Lucifer和Jack。
> 
> ** Cas早就知道Sam和Jack会平安归来，这一切都跟预言的一样。无论在哪个世界，Michael终将战胜Lucifer，统治地球，开启天启。而在他的世界里，Dean是存在的，所以他从未怀疑过这一点。


End file.
